Brotherly bonding gone wrong
by pokerfacedcat
Summary: Jason gets more than bargained for, Dicks out, Damian's possessive and a shit, Tim's frustrated and Bruce is oblivious, not for long though! Read me maybe? Dis: I OWN NOTHING, KAY?
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! i swear Im workin on my other stories!

dis: i own nothing :p

enjoy!

Jason's POV

Jason Todd liked trouble, he couldn't help it, and he's always been that way. It's what made him a juvie, a teenage vigilante, heck it's what killed him as well as making him the 'Red hood', his behavior wasn't exactly a big secret. So when he heard the bird-brains were in trouble with Deathstroke, he had to see what happened, that's what he did.

Jason found a rather hidden spot in the far corner of some old abandon warehouse by the docks, 'cause you know Deathstroke is real original. Apparently Deathstroke had golden boy [Batman at the time], replacement, and demon spawn tied up and hanging upside down  
'maybe I should help them…. nah I'd rather see what pedo-stroke wanted, most likely golden boy, the freak was _obsessed' than_ the villain spoke.

"Mmmm Dick, you've grown quite nicely, how about a deal? Hmmm… if you stay your '_brothers' _may leave".

Jason knew Dick would sacrifice himself for the 'kiddies' so he had to step in,

"Excuse me Red hood here, I think it's time for us to make our exit" he stated as he landed a few feet away from his 'brothers' and pedo-stroke.

Deathstroke chuckled "how interesting, the rogue brother came to the rescue, very well, I shall leave you with a gift Batman, maybe than capturing you won't take up my time" he then took out a ray-like control from his pocket and shot at Batman, everything seemed to happen too fast for Jason to process, because one moment he saw all his 'brothers' tied up, than they were scattered.

When Robin woke up, Jason realized that the Batman suit had visibly deflated. Before he could check the suit, Robin sprang up, when he had also noticed the suit he had growled

"What has that imbecile done, where's Grayson?!"

Jason was baffled, so instead of arguing with the demon he kept his cool…. Well attempted to anyways.

"Fucking chill, I'm 'gonna check the suit now, you may as well help"

Together they prodded the empty suit just in case that was until they heard a muffled squeak

"Todd, what the hell was that?"

Jason just unraveled the big ass suit, to find…

Dick….. Well a 9 year old one, in his _old_ costume, pixie boots and all.

What the fuck did he get himself in to?

Timmy's POV

When I woke up, I saw Jason, Damian, and the… boy wonder? *gasp* it was Dick, the legendary Robin! Wait, what happened?

Regular POV

Tim woke up, rubbing his head, before directing a question to the old Robin

"Dick is that you? What happened?!"

The sound of Tim's voice, Dick looked up, shakily he asked

"W-who are you? Where am I? Where's Batman!"

Damian surprisingly hugged the boy, before glaring at Tim while whispering

"Drake, Leave Grayson alone"

Tim visibly stiffened "hey! What did I do?"

"Shut up! _It's_ crying" Jason yelled, making the sniffling Dick into a crying mess.

"Uh-oh we need to tell Bruce!" Tim said hesitantly

"Fuck, let's go, but you're telling him why!"

The brothers than began to dial Bruce the moose's #

CLIFF HANGA! :D UPDATE ASAP!


	2. Uh-oh I'm not telling

**hey guys I know this is really short im sowwy I have tried to update, and if this is terrible i PROMISE to re write it, kay? lemme kno! lololols ALL YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME SOOO HAPPY and i promise my other story's will be updated asap! anyways,**

Tim's POV

"Bruce Wayne-"

Uh-oh Bruce sounded annoyed, not good

"Uh, hey Bruce….It's Tim-"

"Tim, I'm busy whatever you and Damian are fighting about, Stop, are we clear?"

"Bruce, um we have a situation, that's pretty important and-"

He was going to finish his explanation, but a very rude dirty rogue took his phone

"Look Bruce, something's wrong with golden boy here, and we need a ride, are _we _clear?!" Jason said irritably

"What's your location?" came Bruce's concerned gruff voice

~Half an hour later~

Normal POV

Batman streaked into the warehouse at a speed Flash would be jealous of,

"Where's Dick?!" Bruce demanded, landing a few feet away from the brothers which were in some sort of semi-circle

'Typical Bruce, only thinking about Golden boy' Jason thought

"Father, Grayson has been… "Damian than turned, showing the little Robin by his side, before Batman could get a word in edgewise, the little Robin squealed

"BRUUUUUUUUUCCCCEEEE!" than ran to Batman

"Dickie, is that really you?" Batman said in a voice waaaay to… soft to be Batman's or Bruce Wayne's

Than the big ol' bat turned to the other three

"You three, report what happened as soon as we're in the batcave"

'What if I don't want to :/" thought Jason with a rather angry scoff

'What are we going to do? Ohh I need to call Kon' fretted Tim

'How dare father come here and take _MY _Grayson!" sulked Damian

~In the Batwing~

Jay Jay's POV

Dick was babbling about something nobody cared about, well other than Bat-douche, Tim looked nervous, he was probably calculating a well thought out theory to tell Batman, and Damian seemed to be glaring at Batman, hehe he's probably jealous cause Dick's not paying attention to him. He decided to take advantage of not being watched by mother dearest by pulling out the cigarette box in his left pocket and deciding to smoke the last one now, this trip was way to unnerving .

"Jason, throw that away **now, **it's not good for any of us, especially Dick**" **Batman growled out, and nodded to the little boy sleeping on his chest.

Jason thought of the option, but because it was a stupid decision he elected to ignore it [avengers! Whoo!]

"**_JASON_**" Bats growled once more

"Gawed Bruce will you can it" Jason said back before he threw his left over bud away, he could NOT wait till he could leave, and maybe spend a whole lot of time doing nothing, yeah that sounded good.

THE MANOR…. CLIFF HANGER MAYBE?

**review me maybe? should i rewrite? is it terrible? durable? :D**

**~PoKeRfAcEdCaT **


	3. The suit needs to go!

**hey guys! sorry its short :( but atleast i updated :) mmmm gonna update soon!**

**dis: dont own any of it**

The morning after the…Predicament

Damian's POV

After waking up, I immediately went looking for Grayson, _my _Grayson. After checking his room, I decided to ask father, but as I reached his room, I spotted _my _mentor right there on fathers chest.

'What?! Father can't come here and steal Grayson away from me! I was the one here for Grayson, not _him_'

I decided to do something about it. I snatched Grayson, and held him in my arms, making sure he was still asleep. He was still in his 'Robin' costume, I actually looked at it, and what I found disgusted me!

'How could father let Grayson parade around in this?!'

I decided to take him with me, with someone that was not idiotic.

Bruce POV

Bruce awoke around noon, he had hoped to sleep just a bit longer, but he could hear Jason yelling about 'new bread' and Tim clicking his controller rather loudly, when he realized his little boy was gone. Bruce jumped out of bed and sprinted out to find his boy. He checked Tim's room first, when he looked in he saw Tim playing some ridiculous game, he kept going to check on Jason. When he looked in Jason's room, he saw him hunched over a… basket of… bread? Bruce decided to go check on Damian. When he reached his youngest bedroom, he saw Dick tied up with rope? Onto the bed frame he was silently sobbing, Damian was trying to hush the child, but to no avail. Bruce walked in and untied the little boy and held him to his chest, ignoring the icy look Damian was giving him.

"Father, stop you obviously can't take care of him! Look what you let him go out in!" Damian growled

"Damian stop it **now"** Bruce stated sternly

Damian visibly hesitated, but that was _his_ brother, Damian was the only one there for him when Bruce was gone.

"Father, I will not allow this! Grayson is _mine_" Damian shouted, instantly bringing both Jason and Tim into the room.

'Great, more dumbasses' thought Damian.

Tim had a camera with him for some odd reason, he instantly began snapping rather loud photos of the angel which had made the child cry even more.

Bruce held Dick closer to comfort the boy, speaking in a hushed tone.

Jason had enough of all the bull shit, he jumped at Tim with a mighty roar and threw the camera as hard as he could at the wall, shattering it to pieces, earning the rogue a punch to the face.

Jasons POV

Nobody punched Jason, **NOBODY,** especially not some replacement.

"OoOh Timbo, you're going to regret that!" shouted the rogue before pouncing onto the hacker.

Laters~

REG POV

Bruce unfortunately had to go to work, his blue eyed child for the moment had to stay with his brothers, well mainly with Alfred, but he hoped Dickie would get used to his brothers, for the time being.

Dickies POV

I tried being brave, like Bruce would want me to be, but when I heard his car leave the driveway I couldn't stop a tear or two from sliding down my face, just great those other boy were staring! I couldn't take it! I ran as fast as I was able to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mkay, heeeey guuuise! Cx IMMMM BAAAAACK~ sorry, I have been busy ;C buuut Im back!**

**With that saiid~**

'Fucking shit' Thought Jason as he made a run for the [original] brat wonder, which was running down the rather large driveway.

"We have to get him!" yelled Tim, who was a little behind Jason, stating the obvious as usual.

Damian decided his brothers could fetch the 'pretender', this child was _not _Grayson, so instead the assassin went to his room.

As Jason was gaining on the much younger boy, he took his chance to pounce, and successfully knocked the boy out.

With the boy over his shoulder, cigarette lit and placed in his mouth, the rogue and hacker made their way back to the mansion.

HOURS LATER~~~~

As Bruce entered his parent's manor, he realized it was silent, too_ silent_, with all his boys home its usually louder. Wandering around, he found Jason, Tim, and Damian seated among the couches. The man frowned noticing the very 'R' rated film, and his oldest-youngest missing.

"Boys, where is Dick?"

Damian clenched his jaw at the sound of his father's voice, simultaneously sinking into the couch. Tim found his feet rather interesting whine biting his lower lip, thinking of how to explain that Dick was locked in his room. Jason rubbed the back of neck, trying to avoid the bat glare pointed their way.

"Boys." Bruce demanded, worried for his baby son.

Tim couldn't take it, he had to tell Bruce, he never liked lying to Bruce.

"Erm, he's in his room" Tim said shakily while motioning to upstairs

Jason tensed a little, looking as if he was ready to run the hell out of the manor

Damian just tutted seemingly to be one with the couch

At his boys strange behaviors, Bruce narrowed his eyes, and walked up the stair case to his sons room.

As soon as Bruce was out of sight, Jason clutched his hair muttering 'I'm too old for this shit' glancing towards the stair case every now an than

Tim stood making his way to the Cave

"Guys, I'm going to actually try to help Dick"

Damian sneered

"Just leave him at the circus, he'll fit right in"

Obviously grumpy at his father's attention towards Dick, as if it hadn't been that way before.

Bruce found that Dick had been _locked _in his room, but that the boy probably rather have it that way. The acrobat was lying on his stomach coloring on a piece of paper, when Bruce watched lovingly, missing when all his boys were that young, and wishing Damian had not had such a messed up childhood.

'What am I gonna do with them' Bruce smiled, quietly shutting the door and making his way to the Cave.

**Sorry guys, my computer is giving me problems, and a lot of bad things have been happening, this chapter may not be the best but I do try, Review me maybe?!~**

**ON A SIDE NOTE, HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN YOUNG JUSTICE?! IT HAS BEEN DEPRESSING ME #WANGST #SAVEYJANDGTLAS**


	5. Jumping to conclusion

Dick awoke to the feeling of being watched, he jumped to his feet and tried to make the most intimidating stance he had learned.

as soon as he saw his 'attacker' he felt the biggest grin cross his face

"Bruuuuuuce! You're back!"

The child squealed, running to said man waiting in the door way, wearing a small smile.

Bruce leaned down towards the eager child

"Dickie have you been good? Why were you locked in here?"

Dick suddenly found his shoes very interesting and eyes were feeling a tad wet. But he refused to cry! He wasn't some baby like how Damian had called him!

"Those other boys, they were being meanies" Dick whispered, hoping Bruce wouldnt ask him anything else, he was feeling hungry.

bruce looked genuinely concerned, he wished the boys could just stop butting heads. Before he could think of further questions, he heard a slight growl from the little acrobats tummy.

"Dickie are you hungry?" Bruce asked gently, scooping the boy up.

"yes daddy" he replied, nuzzling Bruces shoulder.

With a small chuckle they made their way into the kitchen.

/\\\\\\\\\ later\\\\\\\\\\\\/ in le bat cave

"Shut that shit off, Drake" Damian demanded, attempting to tower over Tim on his tippy toes, looking rather cute instead of intimidating.

"why should I? Your not the boss of me" Tim stated, ignoring the brat.

"yeah well, I'm in charge so shut the hell up" Jason growled from the side, drowning in his whiskey.

"and who said that? Youre not exactly responsible" Tim spat, irratated at both his 'brothers'

"what did you say to me you little shit?! Yeah well I'm older, so that makes me in charge" Jason yelled, walking over to tim, looking anything but graceful.

Tim looked back, bitch face in place

"Jason please. it's classical music, it helps me concentrate. Hell I'm the only one working here. I can listen to whatever I want."

Damian took that moment to sneak back up into the manor, plan in motion.

he had ordered clothing in Dicks current states size, the clothing would be more adequate than the circus wardrobe the nine year old was currently using.

He quickly replaced the clothing and promptly threw all of Dicks old clothing under Tim's bed.

even if it wasn't the correct version of his former mentor, it was still his brother.

\/\/\/\/()()()()()()

Jason was singing quite loudly, Tim felt like his head was going to explode.

The last few hours had been hell, because Jason was 'bored' and with that hardly any progress was made.

right when he was going to stop, and maybe bring out a cretain weapon that would hopefully scare the wayward rogue.

but the strangest thing occurred, as Tim looked over whatever information, something clicked.

"Jason-"

"no replacement, I will not shut up. You can go to hell"

jason sang, completely off tune in his drunken haze.

Tim rolled his eyes

"no jay, I think I found out how to fix Dick"

"heres 50 cents go call someone who cares" Jason giggled, like for real giggled.

tim decided he wouldn't even try with the hobo. He ran up up the stairs to tell Bruce His findings.

hey guys, sorry ima laptop is so glitchy and i just got around this, thanks for all the reviews, hope you enjoy theirs short chapter hehe sorry ^^ will update faster for sure.


End file.
